An unlikely engagement
by sMawritR
Summary: Tai and Sora are happy together, until Tai starts cheating on her with Mimi, who's cheating on Matt.


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and this is a Taiora-then a Sorato- and I think it'll stay that way. The other story was a Taiora so I've varied it. The beginning is a little slow and I was pretty bored, so some parts are pretty dull. But otherwise, the ending should be better. I'll add a lil of Mimi's pov and Tai's pov too.  
  
  
  
Mimi and Sora were randomly browsing through the cd's in the mall.  
"Hey, Meems, look at this one!" Sora held up Matt's band's latest album.  
"Yeah! It's so great! At Matt's concert, he's gonna give us all free autographed ones."  
"Somehow, his autograph isn't as important as his friendship." Sora sighed.  
"I know what you mean! That band takes up almost all of his time!"  
"Yeah.." Sora walked over to another rack.  
"Biyo, what'cha looking at?"  
"Not much, Sora. Some of these cds have weird names! Look at this one! Haddaway!"  
"Haha, but that's club music, and he's not so bad. Remember watching Saturday Night Live?"  
"Yeah, of course! Oh it's that song isn't it!"  
"Yea!" Sora giggled.  
"What's my favorite girl up to?" came a male voice.   
"Tai!" Sora smiled happily.  
"Yup!" Tai wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Not much actually, I was just here with….where'd she go?"  
"Isle six, blonde hair, blue eyes." Palmon waddled over.  
"Oh don't worry!" Sora bent down and rubbed the digimon's head.  
"Yea. I try not to." Palmon sighed and then laughed.  
"Sora, want to have dinner alone with me tonight?"  
"Sure Tai!" she kissed him on the cheek.  
"I think someone else has a boyfriend too!" Biyo laughed.  
"Bi!" Sora repremanded her playfully.  
"Well, I'll catch you tonight then Sor, that or give me a call for what time to pick you up at!"  
"Sure, no problem! Oh Tai, who are you here with anyway?"  
"Um…no one."  
"Awwww, well you wanna go hang out then? I don't think Mimi's coming back anytime soon!"  
"Sure!" Tai laughed.  
"Well, I'll see ya, Biyo!"  
"Hey Tai!" Augumon bouned in at the site of his partner.  
"Settle down buddy."  
"Biyo! They need your help!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, the scaffolding outside broke and there's a boy hanging from it!"  
"Ok, we're on our way." Sora jogged out with Tai at her heels dodging the people.  
"Palmon, tell Mimi we had to leave!"  
"Sure, Sora!"  
"Bye!"  
"There he is!" Augumon pointed to a teenage boy with spiky hair hanging from the scaffolding.  
A crowd started to form around the scaffolding. Paint cans and miscellaneous items slid off and shattered on the ground. The boy himself looked scared to death.   
"The police are on their way!" An older man commanded.  
"Nevermind that!" Sora shouted. "Biyo!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" the gigantic bird lifted the boy with her wing so he slid on her back and slowly down to the ground. He started to praise the ground.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Sora touched the boy on the shoulder.  
"Yeah..yea….." he looked up at the pretty redhead. "Now I am!" He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Woah, there's no need for that!" Sora helped the boy stand up.  
"Yea.." Tai murmured jealously. 'She's my girl!' he thought, pouting.  
"Well, just as long as you're okay." Sora began to walk away.  
"Umm…wait!" the boy stuttered.  
"Yea?" Sora turned around.  
"What's your name?" he looked curiously at her.  
"I'm Sora."  
"I'm Davis. Aren't you one of those original digidestined?"  
"Yeah!" she laughed, "And so is he!" she pointed towards Tai.  
"Really? I just got a digivice, so I think I'm a newer set of digidestined."  
"Oh.." Sora said sadly as she remembered their good times in the digiworld.  
"Well, maybe you guys could show me around it sometime, if you're not busy. I'd love to hear from the experts! And wow, you're really hot!" He eyed Sora.  
"Umm…thanks, I think….but I have a boyfriend.." she lovingly looked at Tai and laughed.  
"Well, if you break up anytime soon, I'll be waiting, my angel who saved me!"   
"Um…well, you're really nice, but you're a little young…."  
"What!" I'm fourteen!"  
"And I'm sixteen!" she walked up to him and cupped his face in her hand. "You're really sweet and I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have someone like you." She kissed his cheek and then walked back to Tai. Hand in hand he walked her back towards the entrance. The two sat on a bench while Biyomon and Augumon played on the sidewalk.   
"Tai…"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know I love you right?"  
"Yes, of course!"  
"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you again."  
"Oh."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Sora, and there's no other girl for me in this world but you!"  
"Tai."  
"Stoppit!" she laughed.  
"Oh, ok." He grinned and kissed her on the lips.  
"You're the best." She kissed him back.  
"Tai and Sora…sitting in a tree…" Biyo sang. Sora stepped harshly on her foot.  
"OWH!"  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Augumon finished. "First comes love, then comes marriage…and then a babIIIIIEEEE! Tai what was that for?" Augumon pouted in pain as Tai had kicked him right in the butt.  
"Tai!" Sora smiled playfully. "We'll be thankful when that time comes, and they're not here!"  
"Yeah!" Tai laughed. He worshipped the time when they could create life together.   
"Our baby'll have the best of everything!" Sora smiled.  
"Definitly, with your looks and athletic ability!" Tai kissed her neck playfully.  
"And your famous Kamiya grin!" She kissed his mouth.  
"Tai."  
"Yes, Augumon?"  
"You've really matured."  
"Wha.?" He looked away from Sora, who was giggling.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah, Biyomon?"  
"You really haven't changed, except for your looks."  
"Biyo, you're sleeping outside!" Sora grinned mischeviously.  
"Same for you, Augumon!" Tai punched his digimon in the arm.  
"Well, maybe they could go camping together then!" Sora smiled, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah!" Tai laughed. "That's rough."  
"Why don't you two spend the night together? And then we will!" Augumon protested.  
"Augumon," Sora quickly put her fingers on Tai's lips. "There's a time when two people love each other so much they do that. But that also comes with maturity, and financial support…and marriage."  
"Sora…I think he got the talk from Tai!"  
"Well, I just gave him another one. And maybe Tai should explain it to you the way I explained it to Augumon. If you guys want us to do that, then you'll have to get accustomed to the two of us!"   
"Uh, umm.." Tai stuttered.  
"You explained it to Augumon right?" Sora asked him playfully.  
"Well, yea, but in guy talk."   
"Try me.."  
"He used birds and bees, Sora." Augumon joked.  
"Is that how Mr. Yagama explained it to you?"  
"No...he told me that girls dress provocatively to arouse the male species. And that we shouldn't act on it. And…"  
"Woah, there. Guess he's not married, explains why!" Sora muttered.  
"Yeah!" Tai laughed.  
"Well, it's getting late, and I have to go home and get ready, so I'll see you in two hours?"  
"Sure! I'll pick you up, beautiful."  
"Okay." She kissed his lips and her pulled her deeper into it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she felt around with hers in his mouth. Sora pulled away, but kissed him quickly on the lips again and then hugged him tightly. He held her body against his. Her body shivered at the feeling of being perfectly contented.  
"Bye, Tai…" she whisped.  
"Bye, Sor.." he whispered, fixing a piece of her hair. They went their separate ways."  
  
That night…  
Beep Beep!   
A car's horn filled the air.   
"Coming!" Sora shouted uselessly. "It wasn't like Tai could actually hear her.  
"Hey T…Matt! What brings you by here?"  
"Well, I…Mimi told Tai that the four of us would go on a double date, but since I live closer to you then I'd pick you up and he'd pick up Mimi and we could switch going home." Matt tried to explain.  
"Don't worry about it!" she kissed him on the cheek. "At least I can understand you! Unlike Tai!"   
"Yeah!" they laughed. Sora stared out the side window. ten minutes of silence  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Matt asked touching her hand.  
"Um, I don't know. I have this weird feeling."  
"Everything's alright!" he smiled supportivly towards her. Sora didn't know why but Matt made her feel so…like a princess.  
"Well, we're here." Matt jumped out. "Oh wait!" he spun around the car and opened the door for her. "Here, madame!"  
"-moselle! I'm not married yet!" she laughed.  
"Perdon, moi francais est ca ne va pas!" they laughed.  
"I can tell!" she playfully hit his shoulder. Matt wondered why when he was with Mimi he couldn't be so relaxed as he could with Sora.  
"Uh…reservations under Ishida, Matt."   
"Right this way…" the waiter led them through two ballrooms to a private room for the four.  
Inside were Tai and Mimi, kissing!  
"Uh.." Sora spun around and walked back towards the door. Her eyes started to well up with tears.  
"Hey Sora!" Matt chased after her. Sora walked out letting the door slam after her which Matt swung open and ran after her.  
"Are….are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her in his sports car.  
"No." she shook her head and tears started to flow freely.  
"Here." Matt pulled her over and embraced her warmly. After twenty minutes, Matt broke the girls soft sobbing.  
"Hey Sor, would you…" He winced. 'What if she says no?!' "Um, would you like to go to dinner…with me..?" he squeaked out the last words. He heard muffled laughs. "Wha…?"  
"Oh Matt!" she half laughed half sobbed. "Yes! I'd love to!"   
"Good! I mean good!" he gritted his teeth.  
"Matt! Of course I'd say yes!" she laughed. He laughed at his sudden overcome milestones in their new relationship.  
"I know this cool restaurant type bar down the street, it has really nice food!"  
"Let's go then!" Matt started the ignition and the two went speeding off only to see Tai come running out of the restaurant waving wildly. Matt slowed a little bit.  
"Keep going please, Matt." She looked away from Tai and smiled at Matt.  
"How come I'll never understand girls?" Matt asked laughing.  
"Probably for the same reason I'll never understand guys." Sora laughed.  
"Well, as long as we're together, I won't let anyone ever hurt you." Matt touched her cheek. They had stopped at a red light.   
"Thanks, Matt." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but instead he leaned in and they kissed on the lips.  
"Wow.." Sora breathed. "It's almost like there are fireworks!" she sighed happily.  
"Tell me about it!" Matt smiled. "Tai's one unlucky guy since he lost you."  
"And Mimi when she lost you." Sora flipped on his radio. "Hey what's this?" Sora ejected a cd.  
"Well, I…I.." Matt blushed. Sora put it in and listened.  
  
"This one goes out to the one I love.." Matt  
It seemed like ages that I've known you…  
I've grown to love and hope I've shown you…  
How it feels deep inside  
I feel alive  
Everytime we touch  
  
I love you very much  
You're my everything and my life…  
And I want to ask you this…  
Would you…  
  
Matt ejected the cd.   
"Matt, that was wonderful! You have to include that as a new song!"  
"Well, that kinda wasn't the purpose, but we're here. You can listen to the rest later."  
"Oh, ok."   
  
"The clams are kind of gross, so don't get them, but anything else is delicious!" Matt made a face.  
"Okay!" Sora giggled. Matt knew how to make a girl feel comfortable.   
After they ordered, the two sat and thought about what they would do.  
"Do you still love Tai?" asked Matt.  
"I..I don't think I do.." Sora buried her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes. "Do you love Mimi?"   
"I..I really don't. I don't think I ever have." Matt stared deep inside her eyes.  
"Matt, there's something I have to tell you."  
"And I..you. Sora, I love you."  
"Oh, Matt! I know, I…I don't know what to do! I love you…so much."  
"Yeah…everytime I think of you…I…I don't know what it is." Matt pondered.  
"Yeah, my heart…it skips a beat!" The two leaned across the table and kissed.  
"Sora, I brought that cd…and I want you to listen to it…here." There was no one else in the restaurant. Matt got up and stuck the cd into a player plugged in near the corner that they were sitting in. Matt clicked the back button a few times to have her listen to the refrain.  
  
I love you very much  
You're my everything and my life  
And I want to ask you this  
  
"Sora"  
  
Would you be my wife?  
  
The times we spent together  
I want to spend with you forever  
My life here and now  
Want to show you how  
Much I love you  
  
And I hope you say I do.. I do  
Want to show you just how much that I love you…I love you love you  
And no matter how far  
You're perfect you really are  
And I want to stay like this forever  
Say goodbye..never..  
  
I love you very much  
You're my everything and my life  
And I want to ask you this  
  
"Sora"  
  
Would you….would you be…be my wife…?  
  
Matt opened a small velvet box.  
"This ring has been in my family for ages. And I'm supposed to give it to the girl I love. And Sora, that's you."  
"Oh Matt!"  
"Wha.." he gulped. "What do ya say?" he was afraid she'd say no.  
"Matt! Yes!!" she nodded fastly. They pulled each other into a deep hug where Matt pulled her away and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Darlin', you look wonderful tonight." He took the ring and slipped it on her.  
  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  



End file.
